Abused then Loved
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry is abused by his uncle when three people pick him up. After seeing the abuse they adopt him and move. Their he meets his mate. But troubles always finds Harry. Harry also comes into his creature inheritance. Slash. mpreg. J/H
1. Chapter 1

Abused then Loved

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Paselmouth  
_[Thoughts]  
_{Flashback/Memories}  
_{Letters}

A young teen around 16 was lying on his bed in the fetal position crying. His uncle had just beaten him for something that Dudley had done. Dudley had been upset that one of his favorite shows had been canceled and punched the t.v. Harry was upstairs working on his chores. His uncle had came home and saw the t.v was broken. He demanded Dudley to tell him what had happened. Dudley said that he was watching t.v and Harry came down stairs and punched the t.v. His uncles face had turned purple.

He walked up stairs to see that Harry was cleaning the bathroom. He grabbed Harry by his neck and dragged him to his room. A frightened Harry was wondering what he had done wrong. When they reached his room he threw Harry in there.

"What did you think that you were doing punching **my **t.v, Freak?" His uncle hissed.

"I-i didn't p-p-punch the t.v." Harry stuttered.

"Are you calling Dudley a liar, boy?"

Without waiting for a response he punched Harry in the face. Harry landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Pull of your shirt." Vernon commanded. Harry did as he was told.

"Now turn around."

He told Harry as he started to take off his belt. Harry turned around and braced himself for the pain. His uncle whipped his back until the medal from the belt cut him enough to make him bleed. Harry didn't scream knowing that he would get beaten longer. His uncle then took out a pocket knife a reopened the word** FREAK **into his abused back. He walked out of Harry's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(Two weeks later Harry's birthday)

It was midnight and Harry was awake.

"Happy Birthday to me."

Harry whispered softly. He was now seventeen and he was still a puppet to Dumblefuck, still a prisoner to his uncle and he wanted to be free. Suddenly a blinding pain engulfed Harry. A green light filled the room. Harry felt as if white hot pokers were stabbing every inch of his body. After what seemed like forever the pain stopped and Harry fell unconscious.

"Boy get up those freaks are here to pick you up."

A nasal voice from downstairs said. Harry slowly walked down stairs. He saw that its was Bill, Remus, and Sirius. He smiled when seeing them.

"Hey Harry." Bill said and hugged Harry.

All three frowned when Harry flinched.

"Go get your things cub." Remus said while trying to figure out what was wrong with Harry.

Soon Harry was downstairs with his trunk and ready to go. Bill shrunk his trunk and put it into his pocket.

"Hold on to me Harry." Sirius said and Harry did and when Sirius put his arm around Harry's waist he again flinched causing Sirius to frown and look and Harry in concern.

Harry suddenly felt as if he was sucked through a straw. It was a good thing that he was holding on to Sirius or he would have fallen. Harry was suddenly hugged by two twin bodies. He flinched and the twins noticed.

"Harry our..."

"dear brother..."

"it is..."

"wonderful to.."

"see you..."

Harry laughed at their antics. They walked into Remus's house. Harry was pulled into the kitchen and was forced to sit down. He flinched as he saw 5 people look at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

Sirius kneeled down next to Harry and gently took his chin and forced Harry to look at him.

"Harry why do you keep flinching when we touch you?"

"I don't flinch" Harry denied.

"Harry please tell us." Harry started to cry and he closed his eyes.

"Harry will you let me look into your memories?" Sirius asked.

Harry just nodded. "Legilimens"

_{A four year old child was making breakfast for 2 fat whales and a women that looked like a horse. Harry was on a stool. Harry was making sure the eggs didn't burn and forgot about the bacon. The bacon started to burn. His uncle stood up and walked over to the four year. "You burned our food you ungrateful freak." "S-sorry Uncle Vernon." The four year old said. His uncle took his hand and put it in the flame. Young Harry cried and started to twist and turn trying to get away from the flames. "This will teach you to burn my food freak."_

_ A six year old boy was cowering away from his uncle. His uncle grabbed a hold of his arm and wrote the word __**FREAK**__. Next he started to punch and kick Harry. After sometime later he tore of Harry's shirt and turned him around. He took of his belt and started to whip him. Harry was screaming and that just made him whip Harry longer . After Harry started to bleed he carved __**FREAK **__into his back and threw him in his cupboard._

_ A ten year old boy was forced into the shower and told to be quick. His uncle stood a crossed the shower watching Harry with a hungry look. He stripped and went into the shower shocking Harry. "Touch me or I will beat you within an inch of your life." Harry looked up confused. Seeing his nephews confusion he grinned and grabbed Harry's hand and placed his hand on his erection. He started moving his hands up and down his penis. Suddenly he grabbed Harry's head and forced him down until his head was level with his penis. "Suck" He commanded and started to thrust into Harry's mouth. Harry started to cry at the pain. His uncle suddenly came. "swallow." Harry swallowed the white cum. "Good freak."_

_ A fourteen year old boy wakes up naked and tied to the bed by a belt with his stomach on the mattress. His uncle is in view. "Well freak I finally a good use for you." Harry felt the dip of the bed. His uncle suddenly started to thrust into the boy. Harry felt as if he was splitting into two. He felt as if his bum was on fire. After what seemed like forever his uncle finally came inside him. His uncle took a knife from the night stand and carved __**SLUT**__ under __**FREAK **__and __**WHORE **__under __**SLUT**__. He looked at his work. "Seems perfect for you slut.}_

"Oh Harry." Sirius said while tears flowed silently down his cheek.

He swept Harry up in a hug. Harry buried himself in Sirius's chest while sobbing hard. Soon Harry cried himself to sleep. Sirius picked up Harry and walked him upstairs into his room. When he came back down the others where looking at him. Sirius sat down.

"Harry was mentally, physically, and sexually abused." He said so quietly the others strained to hear it.

The all gasped. "Merlin no wonder he was flinching." Bill said.

"That's it where adopting him and going to America where your cousin lives Sirius." Remus was pissed.

No one and he means no harms his cub. The twins where pale and looked sick. They ran upstairs to Harry's room and snuggled in to him on either side. Their arm thrown around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(Next day)

Harry woke up warm. He opened his eyes and saw Fred. He looked over his shoulder and saw George. Fred saw that Harry was awake.

"Morning little brother."

"Morning Fred. Um Sirius told you didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You don't hate me?" George woke up and answered.

"No Harry we don't hate you. We will never hate you. You could not fight your uncle. We saw him and we both know that you couldn't." Harry started to cry and the twins wrapped their arms around him.

"Come on..."

"little brother..."

"let's go..."

"down to..."

"**breakfast**." They said the last part together getting a laugh out of Harry.

Harry finished his breakfast.

"Harry?"

"Yes Remy."

"You do know that I am in a relationship with both Siri and Bill right?"

"Yes."

"Well we were wondering if all three of us could adopt you."

"Really, you guys want to adopt me? Why?" It was Bill who kneeled down next to Harry.

"Of course we would want to adopt you. You are a great person Harry."

"Yes I want to adopt me." Harry signed the papers.

Then Bill, Sirius, and finally Remus. The papers then disappeared.

"You are now Harry James Alexander Orion John Potter-Lupin-Weasley-Black. Wow that was a mouth full. (Harry giggles) Harry James Black for short." Sirius said breathlessly.

"Harry we are moving to America in a place called Forks, Washington. Sirius's cousin Billy lives there."

Harry snorted. "Forks is there a place called knife or spoon?" Remy cracks a smile.

"No."

"So where moving away? No more Dumbles, Granger, Ronald or Ginvera?"

"That's correct."

"Yes when do we leave?"

"In a few hours after we heal you."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Abused then Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

[Thoughts]  
_Paselmouth  
{Flashback/Memories}  
_{Letters}_  
_

All was normal in the Cullen house hold. Rosealie was was watching her husband, Emmett, play video games. Jasper was in his room reading. Esme was in her kitchen cleaning. Her husband, Carlisle, was in his study doing paperwork. Edward was playing piano and his wife, Alice, was organizing more shopping trips in the living room. She led out a gasp when a vision hit her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and surrounding her.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Five men are moving in. The youngest will be attending school. I cannot see two of them though. How frustrating."

"Who cares." Rosealie said. Everyone ignored her.

Alice was trying to figure out why she could not see the two people. She gasped when she figured it out. The rest of the Cullens surrounded her.

"Carlisle I think I know why I cannot see the two people. They are probably werewolves or shapeshifters."

"We will check them out when they get here." Carlisle said.

"When are they going to arrive Alice?"

"Tomorrow." Carlisle nodded

"We should kill them not check them out."

"Rose they could be different just like us."

"Whatever."

[We should just kill them if they are mutts.] Edward was getting sick of these thoughts and Jasper was getting sick of Rosealie's emotions. Carlisle had gotten called back to the hospital the rest were hunting. Rosealie was pissed she was being ignored. [This is so stupid to let them live we should kill them.] [Doesn't she ever shut up.] Edward thought. [Why do I have to be the one who reads minds? Why, why why?]

The Cullens were on edge for the rest of the day. They were wondering what was going to happen. Jasper was going over strategies just in case something happened. Alice was upset about being blind when it came to these two people. She new that three of them was read heads and two of the three were twins. The fourth person had black hair. She wished that she could see the other two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Harry walked upstairs with Remus. He was the only one who had healer experience. They walked into Harry's room.

"Strip down to your underwear and lay on your back." Harry did.

When he stripped there was no mark.

"Harry do you know anything about glamours?"

"No, why?"

"I think that your magic has put a glamour around you to hide your true appearance. Finite Incantatem"

Harry's hair grew to his shoulders with streaks of forest green. Looking through his glasses everything went blurry. His eyes turned brighter. His slightly tanned skin turned pale, almost as pale as a vampire. His ears now had a slight point in them. His skin was now flawless. The famous lightning bolt scar was now gone.

Remus was stunned. "Um cub your an elf."

"What!"

"You are a elf."

"What? How?"

"You must have came into your inheritance on your birthday."

"Oh I was wondering why I was in so much pain that night.

" "Probably. Get dressed your inheritance healed you already."

"Okay."

Harry got redressed and took off his glasses. They both made their way back to the kitchen. The occupants in there gasped when they saw Harry.

"What happened to you pup?"

"He came into his inheritance. He is an elf. What kind I do not know yet."

"Oh."

"How do we find out what kind he is?"

Suddenly the plant in the window started to grow and flourished. Bill noticed.

"Harry is a earth elf."

"How do you know Bill." Bill pointed to the plant that was now beautiful.

"Oh."

"Come on we are leaving now before Dumbledore figures out that Harry is not at his relatives."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(Their new house in Forks)

They arrived at their new house sometime in the morning. Harry had fallen asleep and was cuddling up against Fred. Remus, Bill, Fred, George, and Harry was in the mustang while Sirius was on his motorcycle. Remus carefully parked the car. Fred gently shook Harry's shoulder.

"Hey sleepy..."

"were at..."

"are new..."

"home. Time..."

"to wake..."

"up now."

They walked into their house. The living room was done in gryffindor colors. The walls were done in blood red. The carpet a lighter shade than the walls. The two couches and chair were a darker shade than the walls. The wood on the couches and chair was a dark cherry. The pillows were the shade of gold and red. The fire place was also was dark cherry wood. There was pictures of trusted family and friends on the mantle and walls. The curtains were also the shade of gold. The stairs were to the right of the room.

"Wow, this is amazing." Harry stated while looking around in awe.

"The kitchen and garden belong to Harry. (Harry grinned at that.) The basement belongs to the twins. (The twins cheered.) The door with a large paw print painted on belongs to Sirius. (Hey!) The door with a Spinx and a pyramid painted on is Bills. (Bill smiles.) The study and library belongs to me." Remus stated. "Each door upstairs has the persons name on it. If you do not like the color or how it is arranged then think of how you want it and it will change to that." Everyone went to their rooms to unpack.

Harry entered his room. His room was done in earth colors. He giggled at this. His walls were done an in forest green. The carpet was done in tree trunk brown. He thought of a tree that the leaves should reach the ceiling and it appeared just like Remus said. His bed was in front of the window. The sheet was a light brown and the blankets were a light green. He thought of vines as a pattern for the blanket and it appeared. The wood of the bed was a light oak. The curtains were also a light brown. His dresser, nightstand, desk, and bookcase were also light oak wood. The two lamps on his night stand was a light green. There was a computer on the desk. He loved it. He saw two doors. One he assumed was his closet and the other was his bathroom.

Harry started to put away his things. Luckily Bill had taken him shopping before the left and then proceeded to burn his rags. He put his clothes, books, and other items away. He put his trunk at the end of the bed. He was still tired so he changed into a pair of purple shorts and a matching tank top. He crawled into bed and fell asleep. A few minutes later Sirius went to check on Harry and smiled at him when he saw that he was asleep.

DING-DONG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"They are here Carlisle." Alice said.

"Alright lets go. Alice you lead the way."

"Okay."

They all ran through the forest until they came to the house. They all smelled a werewolf, humans, and something else. The humans smelled different, but still could be identified as human. They were all confused about the last sent. They ran till they were at the front door. Carlisle rang the door bell.

DING-DONG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Remus walked down stairs when the sent of vampire hit him. [They better feed on animals or they are dead.] Remus thought. Remus opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Abused then Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

[Thoughts]  
_Paselmouth  
{Flashback/Memories}  
_{Letters}

Standing at the door was seven vampires. "Hello I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. We are here to make sure the humans in Forks are safe."

"Nice to meet you. I was going to ask the same thing. Oh by the way I am Remus Lupin-Black. Please come in."

The all entered the living room. Sirius and Bill walked down the stairs.

"Carlisle these are my mates Bill Weasley-Lupin-Black and Sirius Black."

They were surprised that he had two mates. Carlisle said the pointed to each person stating their names. As they heard their names they either said hi or nod their heads.

"This is my mate Esme. These two next to her is Rosalie and her mate Emmett. The two on the floor are Edward and his mate Alice. The male next to me is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you all. Sirius were is Harry?"

"Asleep in his room until the twins find him."

The three males grimaced. The Cullens were confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"FRED, GEORGE."

The twins came into Harry's room. They looked at each other and grinned. The dove on Harry's bed and started to jump on it. Harry was jolted awake. He looked up into the grinning faces of Fred and George.

"FRED,GEORGE."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The Cullens looked at the ceiling in surprised. Two twin ran by as fast as they could. They had neon purple hair crying we're sorry. A few minutes later Harry walked down the stairs. Jasper realizes that he has found his mate.

"Harry why did you change the twins hair purple?"

Harry tilted his head to the side. "They woke me up Remy." Remus shakes his head.

"Harry these are the Cullens. Cullens this is our adopted son Harry."

Harry waves than walks into the kitchen quickly. [That was rude he didn't even look at us and what is that smell.] Rosalie thought making Edward grimace.

"Don't take offence to Harry he is very shy."

"It is okay. What is he? He smells different." Esme asks.

"Harry is a elf."

"oh."

Harry walked into the kitchen and was amazed. It was white with blue accents. He was in love with it. He saw that it was already stocked. He took out the appropriate ingredients for pumpkin pie. After it was put into the oven Harry castes a spell to alert him when the pie is down. He goes out side to the garden to plant and improve. As soon as he enters the garden the plants perk up. Harry decided to plant some food so that they wouldn't have to shop for food as often. He hears Remus talk about how Harry was the only one going to school.

After awhile the spell alerted him that the pie was done. He turned the timer of. He quickly washed up. He took the pie out and put on the counter near the window. He looked at the clock and noticed that it would be lunch soon. He decided to make chicken, potatoes, and green beans. When it was done he brought it to the dinning room.

The dinning room was dark oak wood. It was accented by teal. He set the table then went to the basement door and knocked.

"What?" Twin voices yelled.

"Lunch is done."

"Okay. We will be up in a second."

Harry went back into the living room.

"Lunch is ready."

The Cullens were surprised at how soft Harry's voice was.

"If you want I could get some blood pops for you. There made with animal blood."

The Cullens were surprised again. Edward was a little upset with not being able to read his mind.

"Sure, that would be lovely." Esme answered.

Harry went back in the kitchen to get the blood pops. When he came back he placed the box on the coffee table and went back into the dinning room.

"Please join us." The Cullens followed them into the dinning room.

When they entered the dinning room the twins and Harry were already seated and plates filled. The twins had a large amount of food while Harry had barely a handful of food. The rest of the family sat down and started filling the plates. The Cullens sat down with the blood pops. As a doctor Carlisle was concerned with the amount of food Harry wasn't eating. Jasper was trying to control his urge to claim his mate and was concerned about eating. Edward was cringing at the images that he was getting from Jasper's mind. Harry was sick of being stared at, but after so many years at the Dursley's he didn't speak up.

After everyone was done Harry cleared the table and put the leftovers away. He cleaned the dishes, put the pie in the fridge, and went back to gardening.

"We really must be leaving." Carlisle said and with that the Cullens left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(Next day)

Harry was up at 5am making cleaning and when it hit 7am he started to make breakfast. Harry was wondering what Ron and Hermione were doing. He scolded himself for it. The twins told him that Ron and Hermione were being paid to be his friends.

(Flashback)

_{"Harry?" "Yes George?" _

_"We have to..."_

_"tell you that..,"_

_"Ron and Hermione..."_

_"are being paid..."_

_" to be your..."_

_" friends by..." The twins looked at each other and nodded._

_"__**Dumblefuck**__."_

_"WHAT!" Harry cried. The twins pulled Harry into a hug. _

_"Molly, Ginny, and..."_

_"Ron are being..."_

_"paid. They wanted..."_

_"you to marry..." _

_"Ginny and then..."_

_" they were going..."_

_" to kill you..."_

_" now that Moldywort..."_

_" is gone. Everyone..."_

_" else doesn't know..."_

_" yet. That is..."_

_" why we are..."_

_" going to send..."_

_" them a letter..."_

_" when we get..."_

_" __**to Forks**__." _

_ Harry laughed at their antics through his tears. He felt so betrayed. The twins just held him. They hated to see their brother like this. They were always the ones to calm him down. Harry also noticed they called Molly by their name instead of calling her mom.}_

Harry thoughts shifted to Jasper. He knew he was his mate, his dominate. Just thinking about it scared him. He knew that he should be glad that he has a mate, but was still scared. [What is he like? Is he like uncle Vernon? Will he hate me for being a freak? Will he hate me for being a useless whore?] Harry could not stop these thoughts.

Harry finished making breakfast and set the kitchen table. By the time he was finishing setting the table everyone had came down. They began to eat.

"Harry I bought you a motorcycle to take to school." Sirius grinned.

Harry grinned back. "Be careful getting to school." Remus said.

Sirius pouted prompting a laugh from everyone else.

Harry went upstairs to get dressed. Harry dressed in a emerald green button up shirt with a black vest that he left open. He put on a pair of black jeans and emerald dragon hide boots. He put on the emerald choker Bill gave him for his birthday before 4th year. He grabbed his backpack and his leather jacket and went into the garage. He took of for school.


	4. Chapter 4

Abused then Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

[Thoughts]  
_Paselmouth  
{Flashback/Memories}  
_{Letters}

When Harry arrived at school he was being stared at by most of the school population. He was starting to panic when he put up his mask. He pulled of his helmet and pulled out a green ribbon from his jean pocket and tied his hair in a low tight ponytail. Harry secured his bike and helmet with magic before walking to the office.

"Excuse me madame i'm Harry Black."

"Oh yes here is your schedule and a map of the school."

"Thank you."

Harry left the office. As soon as he stepped out a short girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I am Jessica Stanley."

"Harry Black."

Harry was disgusted by the way she fluttered her eyes. She was so obvious in flirting that it was sick.

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"No thank you I will manage." With that he left leaving Jessica in shock.

The Cullens were already there. Jasper was pissed to see Jessica flirt with his mate. They all Laughed when she was rejected. No one like Jessica. Jasper knew that getting his mate would be hard. He was worried when Harry kept flinching every time someone had come close to him.

"Rose look at Harry." She did and also noticed the flinching. She frowned and wondered why.

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett's first class was art and they hurried there. Harry Looked at his schedule and saw that he had art. He was the first one to arrive in class. The teacher pointed to four seats in the back near the window and he sat in the desk next to the window facing the front. Harry took out his sketch pad. He was drawing Hogworts. It was the front of the school. It was drawn as if someone was looking down. The Cullens walked in and noticed Harry was at their seats.

Jasper sat next to Harry, Emmett a crossed from Jasper, and Rosalie sat in the last seat. "Good morning Harry." Emmett said while Harry jumped. He didn't notice them. He stared up at them with wide eyes. "G-good morning." He picked up his sketch pad he had dropped. Emmett just laughed. Harry went back to drawing. Jasper frowned when he felt Harry's fear. Everyone was staring at Harry and he started to panic. He took a deep breath and he calmed down. The class began when the teacher came in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(The Burrow)

{Dear Dad,  
Bill, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and us are in America. **DO NOT TELL MOLLY. **Molly, Ronald, and Ginvera and not who you think they are. **Molly has been giving you love potions and they are trying to get Harry to marry Ginvera so they can get his money when they kill him. **Dumbles is in on it two. Charlie and Percy know. That was why Charlie never comes over and Percy apologize to you and not Molly. **Dumbles pays them and Granger to be nice to Harry. Molly to be the mother figure, Ronald and Granger to be friends, and Ginny to be a friend then wife. Please come to America. The port-key is the letter.** To activate say Spoons.

With love,  
Fred and **George**}

He quickly packed his things. He wrote a letter saying he wanted a divorce and Ron and Ginny to be disowned.

"Spoons." He felt the tug at his navel and disappeared.

The next class Jasper and Rosalie had Calculus with Harry. Jasper had tried to talk to him but Harry was to shy and frightened. He didn't want to have Harry to be scared of him. He wanted to be with him. Rosalie wanted Jasper to be happy and was pissed when Harry wouldn't talk. She was pissed and wanted to know why he was being rude.

Harry's next class was gym which he had with Edward and Alice. He made sure to stay away from them. He didn't know them. He was to scared to find out what they were like. He didn't like how Edward kept trying to get into his mind. He knew Edward was frustrated, but he didn't like it when people entered his mind. It was his mind dammit. Finally the bell rang. It was time for lunch. Harry went outside and ate his lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(Cafeteria)

"Where is he?" Jasper demanded.

"I don't know. He ran off after class." Alice said.

Jasper's face fell. Rose was getting sick of Jasper being upset about Harry who didn't care. She stood up to find him.

She walked towards the strange sent that belonged to Harry. He was sitting a the table in front of the school. He was drawing again. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Why are you ignoring my brother?"

Harry jumped and fell off the bench, hitting his head of the ground. Harry whimpered in pain. Harry then stared up fearfully at Rose. Harry then picked up his things and ran to his next class leaving a confuse vampire.

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter house)

Arthur landed in front of a beautiful house. Sirius was outside polishing his motorcycle.

"Good afternoon Arthur."

"Good afternoon Sirius."

"How did you get here?"

"The twins set a letter and the letter was a port-key."

"Oh, come inside." Arthur fallowed him inside.

The six men spent the time getting Arthur his room and a place were he can play with muggle things. After that they were talking about getting jobs.

"I can get a job at the local library, Sirius can work at his cousins garage, and Bill can stay here and do whatever." Remus said.

"I can get a job at the police and do something with paperwork." Arthur said.

"We will stay at the lab and continue to invent new things and send them to Lee to sell at the shop." Fred said seeing as his twin fell asleep next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(After school)

The rest of the day went well. Jasper was in the rest of his classes. Harry was again avoiding him. Jasper was mad at Rosalie for confronting his mate and concerned for Harry. He was going to ask Carlisle for advice. As soon as the bell rang Harry went to his motorcycle. Harry took out the ribbon because he didn't want to lose it. He hopped on his bike and went home.

When he came home he saw Arthur.

"I am glad you had gotten the letter." Arthur pulled Harry into a tight hug which caused him to flinch.

Arthur frowned. "Me too Harry, me too."

Harry went inside to do homework. Arthur went to find someone to tell him why Harry was flinching.


	5. Chapter 5

Abused then Loved

Discliamier: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

[Thoughts]  
_Paselmouth  
{Flashback/Memories}  
_{Letters}

Harry was hoping Arthur would not hate him for what his uncle did. He loved Arthur and did not want him to hate him. Harry was in the garden trying to focus but he was afraid to leave and see if Arthur hated him. He was also worrying about Sirius' cousins and their friends coming over tonight. He had already started dinner and dessert. Harry shook his head and went back to gardening.

Arthur had found Bill in the living room reading a book about Egyptian tombs.

"Bill?" Bill looked up from his book.

"Yes dad?"

"Why did Harry flinch when I hugged him?"

"He was abused mentally, physically, and sexually abused."

"Oh Merlin, please tell me you paid them back." Arthur begged.

Bill smirked causing his dad to wonder what he did. "Well..."

(Flashback)

_{Sirius, Remus, and I went back to number 4 Privet drive after the twins left. Sirius knocked on the door._

_"What do you freaks want now?" Petunia Dursley asked._

_"You have the boy now leave."_

_Sirius pointed his wand at her. She paled and backed up. We walked in and went into the living room were the 2 wales were._

_"GET OUT YOU FREAKS." Vernon bellowed at us._

_Remus sneered "No. We came to pay you back for the abuse on our godson."_

_The Dursleys paled. Remus cast a binding spell. All three Durselys were scared knowing that they were doomed._

_Sirius took Vernon, Remus took Petunia, and I took Dudley. Sirius cast 3 spells on Vernon. Remus cast 1 spell on Petunia and I cast 2 spells._

_"Vernon Dursley all food you eat will be awful and you will get sick. If you say or even think the word freak it will show up on you and it will be very painful. Lastly you will never have sex or you will feel Harry's pain and your pathetic dick will shrivel off."_

_Sirius and I could tell that Moony was close to the surface._

_"Petunia you will always feel Harry's pain no matter what you do or take to get rid of it. Oh and the pain you feel will be all of it whether you caused it or not." He smirked evilly at her._

_Dudley was pale and you could tell he was in pain from what I had cast._

_"You will forever feel the pain you caused Harry and if you ever bully you will be in pain of your victim." I cast two more spell._

_"Oh and all three of you will be claustrophobic and afraid of people. Bye-bye now." We left after that.}_

"Good they deserve it all."

Arthur was very proud of his son and his son in-laws. He left to go find Harry to reassure that he still loved him and nothing was going to change that.

"Harry is in his garden."

Arthur entered the garden and was amazed. Sirius had told him Harry was a earth elf and he read about them, but Harry's garden was beautiful. He saw Harry was water some of the plants.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around. When he saw that it was Arthur he dropped the watering can and ran into Arthur's arms.

"I'm sorry please don't hate me."

Harry sobbed breaking Arthur's heart. He wrapped Harry in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry I could never hate you."

Arthur just held him while Harry cried. He rubbed comforting circles on his back to help calm him down. When Harry stopped crying he looked up at Arthur with a watery smile.

"You finish dinner and I will water your plants, okay?"

"Okay." Harry walked into the kitchen.

Harry was happy. Arthur still loved him. Now all he had to worry about was the guests that were going to arrive. He knew they were going to be bigger and stronger than him. He wished that he could be normal for once, but all he was and will always be is a freak. He had finished dinner and the desserts and had it the dinning room table set by the time the doorbell rang.

A few minutes later a person in a wheelchair and 7 giant boys and a women came into the dinning room. Sirius told them to sit down. Harry left to go get the twins, Remus, and Bill. Bill and Remus came in first, then the twins, and finally Harry. As soon as Harry sat down they seated introductions.

"I am Sirius Black, Billy and Jacob's cousin. The man on my right is my husband Remus. He is a werewolf. The red head on my left is my other husband Bill. The two red head twins are Fred and George. Next to the twins is our adoptive son Harry. The last red head is the other red heads father, Arthur." They all said hi except for Harry who just nodded.

"For those who don't know I'm Billy Black. The kid next to me is my son Jacob. Next to him is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, and last Leah." They nodded when they heard their names.

"Well dig in." as soon as the words left Sirius the shape shifter started to eat at a alarming rate.

"Bloody hell, don't..."

"you have manners?"

"Leave some food..."

"for the rest..."

"**of us**."

The wolves looked down in shame. Everyone else except for Harry laughed while he looked like he was going to be sick. The boys started to eat at a slower pace. A owl landed on the table in front of Arthur. A few seconds later Hedwig landed next to Harry's plate. Both opened the letters. Arthur read his.

_{Letter_

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_We have received your letter and in two weeks you are required to come to the ministry to sign the divorce papers and to officially disown Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginvera Margaret Weasley._

_Sincerely__,_

_Madam Bones.}_

He folded the letter and put in his pocket. The owl took a few pieces of chicken and flew off. Harry read his letter after Hedwig flew of.

_{Letter_

_Dear little brother,_

_I hear that you are in America. That is great. There are pictures of Molly after she had read the letter from the ministry about dad divorcing her and him disowning Ginny. Oh and Percy is on dad's and your side. He and Penelope Clearwater are getting married. He will be sending invitations. I am also seeing Oliver Wood. __DO NOT TELL FRED AND GEORGE.__ I do not need them to tease me._

_With much love,_

_Charlie Weasley}_

Harry looked at the pictures. Molly was red faced with her jaw wide open. Another was her screaming and pulling at he hair. The last one was he having a temper tantrum. She was jumping up and down, sending curses everywhere. He finally fell out of his chair laughing. Everyone was looking at him strangely.

"Pup you alright." Sirius asked.

He just pointed at the pictures. George and Fred picked them up and looked at them. They handed them to Bill and started laughing. Bill passed them to Sirius, who passed them to Remus. After Remus passed it to Arthur all three of them started to laugh. Arthur joined in after seeing the pictures.

After the laughing fit was over they finished eating even though the wolves and Billy were confused and still looking at them as if they grew another head. Sirius started up a conversation with Billy.

"Oh Sirius, there are also vampires here." Billy stated.

"We know. They came here to make sure the citizens of Forks were okay. One of the vamps is a seer. She couldn't see Remus because he is a werewolf and Harry a elf."

Harry left to get the dessert while they talked.

Once he was in the kitchen he started to take deep breaths. He couldn't help it. He didn't like being in a room with so many people for long. He was still scared. He grabbed the pies and walked back into the dinning room. After dinner was done the wolves and Billy went home and everyone started getting ready for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Cullen's House)

When the Cullens came home Esme asked them how their day went. Jasper just glared at Rosalie. Oh he was pissed. How dare she. She probably ruined his chances. He was trying to take it slow. He knew something was wrong with Harry, he just didn't know what. Esme who saw the glare knew something had happened.

"I told you already I am sorry. I just want to see you happy. You were so depressed when he wasn't at lunch." Rose said trying to defend herself. "I didn't know that he would run off looking frightened."

"There is something wrong with him and you probably made it worse." Jasper said. "I pointed out to you at the beginning of school that he flinches anytime someone touches him." Rose was ashamed of herself. How could she forget.

"I am truly sorry Jazz. I forgot about the flinching." Rose apologized.

Jasper's face soften. Her emotions were apologetic.

"It's okay Rose. Thank you for caring." He went up to his room. He truly wanted to be with his mate, but would wait until his mate was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Abused then Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

[Thoughts]  
_Paselmouth  
{Flashback/Memories}  
_{Letters}_  
_

It was a few weeks later since the wolf pack was over. Harry was still on his garden around people. He stopped flinching when he expected to be touch. Fred and George was the only two that he was really comfortable with. They made sure of that. It was Sunday. They laid in the twins' room cuddling on George's bed. Since coming to Forks the twins were able to really be themselves.

They had gold streaks through their hair making it really look like fire. Their hair was spiked. They started wearing tight clothes. Their room was done in ocean blues and sea greens. What most people didn't know was that Fred had lighter hair and darker eyes then George he also was gay and George was straight.

Fred and George were trying to get Harry to talk to his mate. They knew he was scared thanks to his uncle.

"Harry you should..."

"give your mate..."

"**a chance**."

"I guess I should, but I am scared. What if he is like my uncle?" Fred and George were heartbroken hearing their little brother thinking that everyone was going to hurt him and afraid to even talk to them. They wanted to find the Dursleys and kill them slowly and painfully.

"Harry if he is like your uncle we would kill him, but your mate is the person who will protect you not harm you." Fred said.

"Really?"

"Yes really." George said.

"Don't worry little..."

"brother your mate..."

"will never let..."

"anyone touch someone..."

"as cute as..."

"**you**."

Harry blushed when he heard that. He thought that the twins were joking. [Me cute, yeah right. I am an ugly freak who is unloved and unwanted.] Harry thought sadly.

"Harry we know..."

"what you are..."

"thinking and you.."

"should stop. You..."

"**gorgeous."**

The twins ended up falling asleep talking. Harry Left their room and went into his garden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(Cullen residence)

It was driving him crazy not talking to his mate. It had been 4 weeks, 15 hours, and 3 seconds since he met Harry. He wanted to know what was wrong with him to help. He wanted to know why he flinched when peopled touched him. He wanted to know why Harry was scared of people. He wanted to know everything about Harry. He decided to talk to Carlisle. He called Carlisle.

"Hello Jasper."

"Hello Carlisle. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course you may son."

"How should I approach Harry? He always shy away from others."

"Try talking to him in class or ask one of his fathers for help. They know him better then we do."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Your welcome Jasper."

Jasper left the house to go talk to one of his Harry's fathers. He told Esme where he was going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(Weasley-Lupin-Black residence.)

Harry was watering the roses when he heard the doorbell. He put down the watering can and went to answer the door. He was surprised to see his mate at the door.

"Um hi." Harry said.

Jasper smiled. "Hello Harry. May I talk to you?"

Harry was nervous. "Um sure."

Harry had moved aside and let Jasper in. He shut the door and led Jasper to living room. Harry sat down on one couch with his hands clasped on his lap. His hair hiding half his face and was staring at his feet. Jasper sat on the other couch looking straight at Harry. Jasper spoke first.

"You do know that I am your mate right?"

"Yes." Harry spoke softly. If Jasper hadn't been a vampire he would have strained to hear him.

"What is your favorite color?" Harry looked up surprised.

"Um Purple."

"Mine is dark blue. What is your favorite flower?"

Harry knew that Jasper wanted to get to him, but he was scared. What if he did not like him.

"Lilies."

Jasper really wanted Harry to ask him stuff back, but was going to be patient. He was lucky that he was even talking to Harry. He only came to talk to one of Harry's fathers. He was happy that Harry answered the door and ecstatic that Harry was letting him talk to him.

"I like poppies. What is your favorite food?"

"Apple."

"My favorite food is bears. (He sees that Harry's lips turn up slightly) What is your favorite animal?"

"Snake."

"Mine is bears. Do you have control over anything?"

"Earth."

"Do you control nature, rocks, or both?"

"Both."

"I can manipulate emotions."

"**Hello Harry, Jasper**." Harry and Jasper turn to see The twins coming down the stairs.

"Harry could you..."

"leave so that..."

"we can talk..."

"to Jasper?"

Harry nods while he stands and goes into the kitchen. Jasper was annoyed. He didn't want Harry to leave. He also was wandering what the twins wanted to talk to him about. Judging from their faces it was serious.

"Jasper what are..."

"your intentions for..."

"**Harry**?"

"Love and protect him."

"Good answer. Now..."

"if you hurt..."

"him we will..."

"**kill you**."

"Oh and he...

"is a chocoholic."

With that they got up and left. Harry came back out with a glass of ice water and a blood pop. He handed the blood pop to Jasper, then took a sip of water. They talked a bit more until Sirius came home. Sirius was surprised to see Harry alone with anyone but family.

"Goodbye Harry I have to go now. See you at school."

Harry just nodded. After Jasper left Sirius sat down next to Harry. Harry snuggled up to Sirius.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah. Jasper is my mate and the twins told me to give him a chance."

"You should give your mate a chance. Just remember that if he does hurt you Remy, Bill, Fred, George, and me will kill him."

"I know. It's just hard not to think that he might be like Vernon."

"I know cub, but the fact that you are trying shows that you are healing."

"Siri can you tell me about mum and dad?"

"Of course."

(Flashback)

_{Arthur walked into the police station ready for his interview. He was being interviewed to do paperwork for chief Swan. _

_ He was happy to actually be free. He had found out that his wife had forgotten to give him love potion for the past week and thanks to the twins the love potion had left his system. He now was in contact with Percy and knew the real reason why he left. He was sadden to know that two of his children were corrupted._

_ He was glad that the twins had contacted him and sadden by what had happened to Harry. He was happy to know that while Harry would flinched when being touched he still would hug __Arthur_.

_ The secretary at the desk escorted him to where the interview would be. He entered the room and sitting there was a man who he knew was his mate. He had short chocolate brown hair and a mustache. He had chestnut brown eyes. From living in a place were there was barely any sun he was pale. He looked to be around his early forties._

_ Charlie had looked up when the door had opened and a tall man walked into the room. His skin was as pale as his. The man had flaming red hair and hazel eyes. He looked to be around the same age as himself. For the first time since his ex-wife he was attracted to someone._

_"Hello I am Charlie Swan. You must be __Arthur_ Weasley."

_"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan."_

_"Please call me Charlie."_

_"Then call me __Arthur_."

_"Okay. Well let's get started shall we."_

_ For the past hour Charlie had ask Arthur question. He had came to a decisions that he would hire Arthur._

_"Well __Arthur_ you have the job."

_"Thank you Charlie."_

_"See you tomorrow at 7 am."_

_"See you then bye Charlie."_

_"Bye"}_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

(Cullen residence)

Jasper walked in to the house and walked up to Carlisle's study. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Jasper."

"Did you talk to one of Harry's fathers?"

"No, I talked to Harry."

"Really?" Carlisle was surprised.

"Yes, I asked if he knew we were mates and when he said yes i asked him questions to get to know him better. He only gave me an answer, but at least he talked to me."

"That's true. Hopefully he accepts being your mate."

"Hope so. Half way through talking to hi the red haired twins asked my intentions and then threatened to kill me."

"They seem really protective of him."

"Yes, I want to know why."

"It might explain why he barely eats or why he flinches."

Jasper contemplated this. He stood said goodbye to Carlisle and went to his room. He hoped that Harry would continue to talk to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Abused then Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Paselmouth  
[Thoughts]  
{Flashback/Memories}  
{Letters}

(Percy Weasley's flat few weeks ago)

Percy had received a letter from the twins. He was pissed. How could Molly, Ronald, and Ginvera do that to Harry. He never trusted Dumbledore and that was why 2 years ago he was against him. He had been ashamed and angry with himself for what he had said about Harry and that was why he went to the infirmary after the events of M.O.M happened to apologized. He was happy when Harry forgave him. Soon he had thought of Harry as a little brother.

A soft voice broke him from his thoughts. "Is something wrong Percy?"

He gave the letter to his fiancé, Penelope. She read the letter. When she was done she wanted to kill Molly, Ronald, and Ginvera. She looked up at Percy. She had opened her mouth to say something when she heard a knock at the door. She went to go answer it. At the door was Charlie Weasley. He looked murderous.

"Hello Penelope. Is Percy here?"

"Yes" Penelope stepped aside and Charlie stepped in.

"He is in the living room. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Penelope nodded and left.

Charlie walked into the living room. He saw his younger brother pacing. Percy looked up and saw Charlie.

"Did the twins send you a letter?" Percy asked sitting down in the arm-chair.

"Yes and that's why I am here. I am going to send a letter to tell him whose side we're on." Charlie said sitting on the couch.

"I am on Harry's and dad's side. Tell Harry that me and Penelope are getting married and will send out invitations soon.

"Okay."

"I am also going to ruin them."

"That will be easy. Dad is divorcing Molly and disowning Ronald and Ginvera. If we tell the Daily Prophet why, people would turn on them and Harry's other friend will make life hell for them."

"Perfect"

They both grinned at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Harry's Garden present)

Harry was playing back his conversation with Jasper. He was glad that he had listened to Fred and George even though he was still sacred. He felt better. Harry was thinking about Jasper's voice and how soothing it was. Hedwig sat on Harry's shoulder after dropping the newspaper on his lap. He gave her an owl treat. She nipped his ear affectionately before grabbing the treat in her beak and flying off.

Harry read the newspaper and couldn't believe what he read. The articles was all about what his so-called friends and headmaster did to him. He stood up and walked into the living room The only other person in the room was Arthur. He sat down next to him and snuggled into him. He showed Arthur the newspaper. Arthur took it and read it.

"This is Percy's doing. He wants to make sure they pay for them hurting you."

"Good. Dumbledore, Margret, Ronald, and Ginvera will pay. Percy will make sure of that. Plus he is making up for how he treated me 2 years ago."

"That's true. Guess he was right about not trusting Dumbledore."

"Mmmm."

Arthur looked down to see Harry had fallen asleep. Sirius had told him about this morning. He was glad Harry had talked to his mate. He had hoped Harry would continue talking to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hogwarts)

It was lunch time at Hogwarts when the mail arrived. The people who received the Daily Prophet was shocked. They turned and glared at both Dumbledore and Ginvera. Albus Dumbledore was furious. First he lost the boy and now everyone knew what he did. Severus Snape was smirking. Finally Albus wouldn't keep blackmailing him. Minerva Mcgonagall and Poppy Pomfrey were murderous. They could not believe it. Albus turned and saw that everyone was glaring at Ginvera, Ronald, Granger, and himself except for Severus who was smirking.

"You do not honestly believe this do you? Why would I do this to young mister Potter?"

"Do NOT lie to me Albus. I saw your face when you read this. I hope they fire you." Minvera said through her teeth.

"How could you do this to a sweet boy like Harry. I am glad he left." Poppy said.

A soft dreamy voice was heard in the quiet room. "The puppet cut the strings and now the puppet master is losing all of his puppets. Soon all will cut their strings and be free of his manipulations."

Everyone looked at Luna in shock. The only ones who know of her visions are Neville and Harry. She knew where Harry was and wasn't worried. She looked at the head table, giggled, and went back to eating.

Kingsley and Mad-eye entered the Great Hall. They both liked Harry. He would always ask if they were okay and if there was anything he could do for them. He was always putting others first.

"Dumbledore we are placing you under arrest." Kingsley said.

"I am afraid I can not do that. You see everything in the Daily Prophet is a lie."

"We were sent by the minister, Madam Bones. She was sent proof of ALL your crimes."

Poppy knew that he would cause a disappearing trick. She raise her want. "Stupifiy"

Minvera had the same thought and raise her wand and shouted. "Petrificus Totalus"

Albus dodged Minvera's spell, but was hit with Poppy's. Kingsley quickly cast a stronger version of Pertrificus Totalus. They quickly tied Dumbledore in magical ropes and then turn to Ginvera.

"Mr and Miss Prewett please come with us. You to Miss. Granger"

Ginvera and Granger did as they were told, because they were too scared to say no. They stood up and followed Mad-eye as he dragged Dumbledore. Ronald told them no, that Potter deserved what he got. Kingsley stupified him before he tied him up and also dragged Ronald out

"All students will go back to your dorms immediately. The rest of your classes are canceled." Minvera said.

All the students left. All who knew Harry wanted to kill Dumbledore and the Prewetts. Harry always helped the younger years no matter what house they were in. He never started fights and would only insult someone when they made insulted his parents or friends.

"Did anyone know about what Dumbledore did to Harry?" Minvera asked.

All the teachers shook their heads. They all liked Harry except for Severus. He only saw James and not Harry. Harry would always ask to help the teachers. They hope that Harry didn't think that they were in on it. Poppy loved Harry as if he was her grandson. He was sweet and always came to see her when he wasn't hurt. The only problem was that when ever she scanned to see his injury three-fourths of it would come up blank. She was glad he left. Away from the manipulations of his teacher and friends.

Two owls flew into the great hall. One flew to Severus and the other to Minvera. They accepted the letters and the owls flew off.

Severus was in shock. Potter told him that he was the deputy headmaster now. Minvera was also shocked. Seeing the looks on their colleges they were curious.

"Harry is the heir to Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. He just made me headmistress and Severus deputy headmaster."

They all were shocked. Harry had three of the oldest blood in his blood and just made Severus deputy headmaster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Prewett Residence)

Molly was furious. How could her own son do this to her. First Harry disappears, then her husband divorces her and disowns two of their kids, and now her son tells everyone what Albus, Ron, Ginny, and her did. After all that she did for him.

[After all that I did for Arthur, Percy, and Harry this is what I get. I don't think so.] She thought. [I will make them pay. I still have the key to one of the Potter faults. I will drain him of that money.] She laughed. [That brat didn't even know he is rich or that he is Godric Gryffindor's heir.]

She was startled out of her thoughts when there came a knock at the door. She quickly answered it to find Tonks. For the first time since she known her she had a blank, emotionless face.

"Margaret Prewett you are under arrest. Come with me."

"WHAT! NO!" Margaret screamed.

She was about to say something else when a powerful stunning curse hit her. Behind her was Charlie and Oliver. They knew from Percy that she was being arrested and Charlie knew that she would resist.

"Wotcher Charlie, Oliver." Tonks grinned.

Oliver nodded and Charlie said hello. Charlie put his wand away. Because he worked with dragons he was more powerful and that was how they knew Margaret would be unconscious for a while.

"Do you know Harry is?" Charlie asked.

He wanted to visit Harry. He help him whenever he was injured from the dragons. He would also tell him if the twins were going to prank him. He knew that Oliver was fond of him too. He had help Oliver with quidditch and keep the twins in line.

"No, sorry boys. Write Bill and ask him or even the twins."

"That is a great idea. Why didn't you think of that Charlie? We could have visited Harry by now."

"Like you came up with a great idea."

Tonks giggled. She conjured ropes that tied up Margaret. Before she left she told the boys one more thing.

"Oh, before I forget Dumbledore, Granger, and the other Prewetts were arrested already. Dumbledore and the youngest Prewett were arrested during lunch at Hogwarts. Granger and the other Prewett were arrested at the Ministry this morning when they came into work."

"Thanks Tonks."

"Don't thank me, thank your brother."

With that she left dragging Margaret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

{Before Sirius, Remus, Bill, Fred, George, and Harry left for America they went to Gringotts to switch their vaults to the American Gringotts. They also wanted to know if Dumbledore, Margaret, Ronald, or Ginvera had stolen money or heirlooms.

Harry walked up to the podium with his new family. He knew that it was wrong, but he felt that the Weasleys deserved any money they stole for putting up with a freak like him. He felt bad for them, because they were always getting hurt from being near him.

"Stop thinking that..."

"those horrible thoughts..."

"Harry. Start thinking..."

"of our new..."

"life."

Harry smiled up at the twins. He was happy that they were coming with them. They always knew how to cheer him up or calm him. They always knew when he was think horrible thoughts.

"Hello Griphook." Harry said when he saw him.

"Hello Mr.. Potter-Lupin-Weasley-Black. Please follow me."

They all followed Griphook into an office. They all sat in the chairs around the desk. Harry was dragged into Bill's lap. He curled up and snuggled into his chest.

"Now we received a letter stating that you think that someone has been stealing from your vaults."

"Vaults? I thought that I only had one." Harry was confused.

"No you have 7 vaults and access to 1, Mr.. Potter-Lupin-Weasley-Black."

"What?" Harry was confused. If he had 7 vaults, then why hadn't he known. Sirius and Remus were in shock.

"Your guardian was Albus Dumbledore until you were emancipated from entering the tournament's. We sent letters to you, but my guess is that you ever received them."

"That bastard." Remus growled.

"What are my vaults."

"One is your vaults is a trust fund for Hogworts. Then you have the Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Pervell, and Evens. You have access to the Black vault as its heir."

"Wow."

"As the heir to Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw you own three-fourths of Hogworts."

Harry was speechless. He own most of Hogworts. He made a mental note to send a letter to professor Mcgonagall and professor Snape.

"To retrieve the head of house family rings and keys you must place a drop of blood in this basin and stick your hand in."

Harry did as he was told. He pulled out 7 keys and 7 rings.

"If you want one ring just think it and it will happen." He heard Bill say.

Harry did and a platinum ring with mini family crests around an emerald. Harry slipped it onto his finger. He put the keys in his pocket.

"I will go see if any thing has been stolen from your vaults."

"Thanks Griphook."

Griphook nodded before leaving. Harry sighed and snuggled further into Bill's chest and fell asleep. The other occupants in the room smiled fondly at him.

An hour later Griphook came back just as Harry was waking up. He gave Griphook a sleepy smile.

"I am sorry to say that three of your vaults had been stolen from. The Potter vault of 50,000 Galleons, 800 Sickles, and 300 Knuts. The heirlooms are the Potter consort ring, the 10 necklaces, 5 bracelets, and a the Potter circulate. From the Evens 1,000,000 Galleons. From the Gryffindors 200,000,000 Galleons, 5,000,000 Sickles, and 1,000 Knuts. Gryffindors heirlooms are Godric's sword, 200 necklaces, 50 rings, Gryffindor's circulate, and the whole collection of Gryffindor's defense books."

"Holly..."

"fuck."

Everyone stared at Griphook in shock. That was a lot of money and heirlooms from 3 vaults.

"Are you able to retrieve all this back." Bill asked. He knew that they could bring back stolen money and heirlooms, but this was a lot.

"Yes, we can. Even though this is a lot we will be able to retrieve them all." Griphook said giving them all a smirk that sent shivers down their spines.

"We will be moving to Forks, Washington in America. We would like our vaults transferred to the American branch."

"It will be done. The owners of the vaults will have to sign these." He handed them the papers and they all signed them.

"We will owl you when everything is recovered." They nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Abused then Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Paselmouth_  
[Thoughts]  
_{Flashback/Memories}_  
{Letters}  
_[Dreams]_

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter Residence)

[Mmmm. I know what to give him.] Harry thought while smiling.

Harry wandlessly summoned his sketch book, pencil, and colored pencils. He started to draw. After he finished drawing he started to color and smiled when it came out right. He carefully ripped the paper out of his sketch book and summoned a box. He placed his drawing in there and picked a midnight blue poppy. He cast a preservation charm on it and put the flower on top of the drawing. He then summoned a piece of wood and transfigured it into a small bear. The eyes of the bear were amber and the light wood turned into very light brown almost blond fur. He set that next to the flower and closed a lid. He wrapped the box up and then wrote a thank you note for all the flowers and placed it on the lid before he tide a ribbon on it. He walked upstairs to get ready for school.

Today he braided his hair and tied it with a dark red ribbon. He put on a blood red button up shirt and black jeans. He wore blood red converse shoes and a black jean jacket. He carefully placed his present to Jasper into his back pack and went down stairs to make breakfast. Remus came down only to find Harry dancing and singing while cooking breakfast.

Remus was happy to see his cub happy. He hated himself for not saving Harry sooner and was angry at those who hurt him. He snickered at what he was seeing gaining Harry's attention. Harry squeaked and blushed in embarrassment.

"Great show cub." Harry's blush deepened.

"H-hi Remy." Harry managed to stutter.

Harry went back to cooking before the food burned. He set the table and called every down. He sat down to eat. He was really hungry. He placed two eggs on his plate, 5 pieces of bacon, a strawberry pancake, and a glass of orange juice. By the time he was finish filling his plate his family was sitting down. They were happy to see he was starting to eat more. He finished, put his plate into the sink, grabbed his bag and headed to school after checking the glamour on his ears.

(At school)

Harry had started coming early so that he didn't get stared at. He was happy to see that the Cullens were already there. Harry parked his motorcycle, took off his helmet, and took out the gift from the bag. He slowly made his way over to Jasper, who smiled when he noticed Harry. As soon as Harry reached Jasper he handed him his gift. He had all the Cullen's attention. Jasper grabbed the gift and much to the surprise of everyone and Harry himself, Harry kissed Jasper on the cheek and ran of to his first class.

Jasper just stood there with his hand over the place were Harry's warm lips had been. He broke out of his trance though when his family started to laugh. He remembered the gift and looked down at it. He saw a letter sticking out from under the ribbon. He opened the letter and read it.

{Dear Jasper,

Thank you for the flowers they are lovely. They are now in my garden. I hope you like your gift. It is a thank you gift for the flowers.

Love,

Harry}

Jasper unwrapped his present and opened the lid. Inside was a small bear, a dark blue poppy, and a picture. The picture was of a light brown almost blond bear in a field of dark blue poppies. He loved it. He put the lid back on and placed the box with his gifts in his backpack.


	9. Chapter 9

Abused then Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Paselmouth_  
[Thoughts]  
_{Flashback/Memories}_  
{Letters}  
_[Dreams]_

(After school)

Harry had avoided Jasper all day. He figured that his mate was disgusted with him. He was waiting for the Cullens to leave so that he could. He had seen the silver volvo race away and made his way to his motorcycle. He stopped when he saw Jasper standing there waiting for him. He sighed and walked up to him.

"Hi Jasper." Harry was glad that he didn't studder.

"Hi Harry. Thank you for the gifts. I love it." He smiled brightly causing Harry to blush.

"Y-your welcome." Harry suddenly found the ground interesting.

"Thank you for the kiss." He was amused at how red Harry had become.

"Your not disgusted by it?" Jasper stared at Harry confused.

"NO. Of course not. I loved it." Harry looked up startled.

"Really?" Harry asked innocently.

"Really." Jasper smiled at Harry still confused.

"Would you like to come over?" Harry said quietly.

"I'd love to." Harry saw Jasper's eyes light up when he had looked the motorcycle and Harry had an idea.

"Would you like to drive?" Jasper looked over at Harry in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutly."

Harry got on back after putting on his helmet and Jasper sat in front. Jasper pulled out of there at high speed towards Harry's house. Harry wrapped his hands tightly around Jasper's waist. Jasper grinned as he was riding a motorcycle and Harry was hugging him.

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter Residance)

Jasper slowed down before he entered Harry's driveway. Harry had gotten off first, then Jasper. Harry gave Jasper his bag and started for the house. Jasper smiled and walked after Harry. He stopped when he felt a wave of passion. He was about to tell Harry, when Harry opened the door and started laughing. Jasper walked up to Harry to see what he was laughing about when he saw chief Swan and Arthur Weasley sitting on the couch with tomato red faces. Jasper started laughing to.

"Sorry to interrupt grampa." Harry smirked.

"Funny Harry, real funny." Arthur said while glaring at them.

"Do I need to give you THE talk boys?" Harry asked snickering.

"Ha ha, funny Harry." Arthur said while trying not to smile.

"I could get Remy in here. REMY CAN YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE." Harry yelled.

"Harry what are you doing?" Arthur asked. He looked at Harry and saw a michivious look in his eyes.

Remus came into the living room. He saw chief Swan and Arthur on the couch red painted on their faces, Harry and Jasper at the doorway. Harry had a smirk on his face and a michivious look glittering in his eyes. Jasper also had a smirk on his lips.

"May I ask what is going on?" Remus was curious since Harry was not acting shy.

"Could you give them THE talk Remy." Harry asked innocently.

"Of course. Go do your homework Harry, Jasper." Remy was also smirking.

"Okay Remy." Harry grabbed Jasper's hand and walked upstairs giggling.

"Now Arthur, remember to have safe sex." Remus said as he walked away laughing.

"Your not even funny Remus."

"Grampa?" Charlie was confused.

"My son is seeing Remus and Sirius. Sirius adopted Harry and so now it is a joke about me being a grampa."

"Oh." and with that said Arthur and Charlie went back to snogging.

(Harry's room)

Jasper looked around Harr's room loving it. This was definetly Harry's room. He sat down on his bed. Harry sat next to Jasper. Harry again turned shy.

"Your room is beautiful."

"Thank you. We should do our homework, then we could hang out in the garden."

"Sure Harry."

Harry and Jasper worked quietly on their homework. They both kept sneaking glances at eachother. Everytime Jasper would sense Harry staring at him he would look up and Harry would look away. Harry whould sometime feel Jasper looking at him and would look up, but Jasper had already looked away.

Jasper had finished first and waited for Harry to get done. When Harry was finished he put his stuff away, grabbed Jasper's hand again, and led him to the garden. Jasper was in awe. Not even Esme's garden was like this. Everthing was in bloom.

"Wow Harry, this is beautiful."

"Thank you." Harry said smiling.

Harry and Jasper sat down on two of the chairs. They talked or rather Harry listened to Jasper's stories of when he was turned, when he met Alice, when he met the Cullens, and the stories of the places they lived in. Harry smiled as he listened. He could tell that Jasper really loved his family.

Towards the end of Jasper's stories Harry fell asleep. His head fell onto Jasper's shoulders and Jasper looked down grinning. He picked Harry up and carried him up to his room. He tucked him in, leaving a note on his nightstand, he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Abused then Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Paselmouth_  
[Thoughts]  
_{Flashback/Memories}_  
{Letters}  
_[Dreams]_

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter Residence)

Harry woke up a couple of hours later. He noticed Jasper was gone and was disappointed. Harry then noticed a note on the stand. Picking it up he noticed it was from Jasper.

{Dear Harry,

I had to leave, but thank you for letting me come over.

Love,

Jasper.}

Harry smiled. He went down to the kitchen to get a drink. He poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and sat down at the kitchen table. Soon Arthur walks in with slightly mussed up hair, causing Harry to giggle. Arthur glared at Harry playfully before grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Is he your mate, grandpa?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think he is. After so many years under the influence of love potions I can not tell anymore."

"Maybe professor Snape will help. He after all help us win the war and is a good man from what mum's diaries tell me."

"Maybe. It doesn't hurt to ask" Arthur looked at Harry. He looked happier since Jasper came. "I am glad that you are happy, Harry."

"Thank you, Grandpa." Harry drank his juice before continuing. "I took the twins advice and gave Jasper a chance and I'm glad I did. He is so sweet and kind to me." Harry blushed.

Arthur got up, kissed Harry on the forehead, and left to go owl professor Snape. Harry finished his juice and magically had his and Arthur's glass be washed and put away. After they were put away, Harry started dinner.

(Cullen Residence)

Jasper Cullen arrived home with a smile on his face. His family noticed and wondered what put him in such a good mood. After Jasper put the gifts Harry had given him, Jasper went into Carlisle's office to tell him about his day. Carlisle was amazed with the progress that Jasper made with Harry.

"Seems whatever Harry was going through his is starting to heal and I think that you are helping him heal."

"How am I helping?" Jasper was confused.

"By being kind and showing him love. I called his father, Remus, to ask what was wrong with him."

"What did he say?"

"He said that it wasn't his place to tell, but to tell you that if you wanted to help heal him, then all you need to do is shower him with love."

"I plan to." With that said Jasper left to make plans for Harry.

Carlisle smiled at Jasper as he left. He was glad that Jasper wasn't lonely. His wife and him hated seeing him so alone, while everyone else had mates. Finally his mate had come and he was helping Jasper just as much as Jasper was helping Harry.

(Jasper's room)

Jasper's room was done in navy blue and a light wood color. Unlike the rest of the family, Jasper didn't have a bed. He didn't need one. He was thinking about getting one so that Harry had something to sleep on if he ever came over. He placed the picture that Harry drew him over his dresser, placed the bear on top of his desk, and placed the blue poppy in a vase on top of the dresser. Jasper's phone rang and he picked it up after seeing that the caller was Harry.

"Hello Harry." Jasper purred his name.

"H-hello Jasper." Jasper knew by Harry's stuttering that he was blushing.

"Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to come over?"

"Love to."

"Great. Bye Jasper, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Jasper smiled after Harry hung up. He was going to call Harry and ask him out on a date, but he would do that tomorrow. He was still going to give Harry his gift. He was going to give it to Harry today, but decided he would give it to Harry if he accepted to go out on a date with him. Jasper laid down on the couch in his room, grinning. He was imagining what tomorrow was going to be like.

(Twins' room)

After dinner the twins and Harry went back to the twins' room. Harry was smiling through dinner. The twins wanted to know why, especially since their dad and Remus seemed to know what was causing Harry to smile.

"So Harry, We..." Harry could tell that Fred was the first to speak.

"Wanted to know..." George took over for Fred.

"What has made..."

"You so happy..."

"and smile throughout..."

"**Dinner**." And as usual they finished together.

"Well I gave Jasper a three gifts and he came home with me after school."

"So what happened?" George asked.

"Well we saw grandpa and sheriff Swan snogging out on the couch." Fred and George looked at Harry and then themselves in shock.

"No way!" "Your kidding!" They exclaimed at the same time. Harry giggled.

"Yup." Harry said happily and the twins could see that Harry was smirking. "I teased grandpa and I will give you the memory later."

The twins looked at Harry and started laughing.

"I went upstairs with Jasper. We did our homework and talked for a while, before I fell asleep." Harry took out a note and showed the twins.

"Aw..."

"How..."

"**Cute**."

Harry shook his head and snuggled into the twins and falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Abused then Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Paselmouth_  
[Thoughts]  
_{Flashback/Memories}_  
{Letters}  
_[Dreams]_

(Twins Room)

Harry was still asleep in the twins room the next morning. The twins had finally decided to make muggle pranks and sell them to muggles. They were discussing were and how they were going to set up the new store.

"I think we should set it up in Port Angela, Greg."

"That's a good idea, Forge. We have enough money to set up two stores. One in the muggle world and one in the wizarding world."

"Love it."

"Shh. Your to loud." Harry threw pillows at them.

"**Hey**"

They grabbed the pillows thrown at them then pounced on the bed. They started a pillow fight that left the room and down stairs were Bill and Sirius were. Harry Hit Sirius with a pillow and the twins hit Bill.

"Why you." Was all Sirius said before grabbing a couch pillow and joining in.

Bill glared darkly at the twins causing them to gulp and back away. Bill also grabbed a couch pillow and joined in. They continued to do so until Harry had gotten an idea. He glowed a light green as he was using a lot of power and four vines slowly wrapped around their ankles lifting them up.

"**Hey!**" They all screamed causing Harry to giggle.

"He he, now you are all my prisoners."

"Get us down brat. NOW!" Sirius demanded. Harry looked like he was thinking about it.

"Nope." Harry said as he shook his head. Suddenly he smirked causing the others to blanch. "REMY, GRANDPA, CAN YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE?" Harry caste a silencing charm on them.

Remus and Arthur came into the living room only to bend over laughing. Remus stood and the others could see tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I have to change since Jasper is coming over, but I need you both to watch my prisoners."

"Of course cub. I will take Bill and Sirius and Arthur, you can take Fred and George."

"Sure."

Harry let them down, but made sure that the were stunned before leaving the room giggling. Remus dragged his husbands upstairs and Arthur dragged the twins outside. Before leaving the room, Arthur made the room clean itself and the twins pillows were put back in their room.

(Harry's room)

Harry was glad that at home he didn't have to wear a glamour. His hair was tied up into a high ponytail and he put in diamond stud earrings Harry was dressed in a tight silver button up shirt, tight black jeans, and silver dragon hide boots. Harry went into the bathroom too examine himself. He thought looked okay so he went down stairs just as the door bell rang.

He answered the door only to freeze. Jasper is in a tight black muscle shirt. His jeans are also tight. Harry's mouth is dry and he is aroused. Jasper is also affected by Harry's appearance He can see every muscle on Harry's chest and legs. Jasper feels Harry's arousal and that increases his own. Jasper swallows a lot of venom before speaking.

"You look very beautiful Harry."

"T-thank you." Harry is surprised that not all the blood had went south as he blushed. "You look handsome too."

"Thank you."

"Um, please come in." Harry moved out of the way and Jasper walked in.

"You look much cuter with your elf ears out." Jasper said when he passed Harry, causing him to blush even more. He thought that Harry was cute when he blushed.

Harry led the way out into his garden. Even though there was barley any sun, the plants grew and bloomed beautifully. Jasper was amazed His gold eyes widened when he noticed Harry glowed light green for a second, before more of the flowers bloomed and more began to grow.

"Wow."

"What?" wandering why Jasper was looking at him wide-eyed.

"You glowed light green and the flowers began to grow and bloom."

"Oh. That is how my family and I found out what my powers were. I'm a earth elf, and if earth elves are around nature or plants the start to grow and bloom. I didn't know that I glowed though."

Jasper just nodded causing Harry to giggle knowing that Jasper was stunned. Jasper noticed and playfully glared at him. Harry noticing the glare, stuck out his tongue Jasper shook his head.

A brown owl flew down and rested on Harry's shoulder holding out one of his legs. Harry took the letter and the owl flew off. Harry open the letter and read it. Harry paled as he read it. The letter fell to the ground as Harry began to shake. Harry fell to his knees, crying. Jasper also dropped to his knees, putting his arms around Harry, sending him calming feelings. Harry head dropped his on Jasper's shoulder, falling asleep. Jasper picked him up bridal style, he also picked up the letter, and carried Harry inside.


End file.
